MEMORIES
by Lady Saro del Viva
Summary: People are alive if there's at least one person who still remember him... Of course, HHr fanfic ! RR !
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : I own dueling club " Shattered bones ", Litnen lane, White street, Mil Aten... oh, and the plot line ! Everything else belong to the mighty J K Rowling !

A/N : Well, this is my second fanfic. Again, this is H/Hr fanfic... Well, all my fics in fact will be like this 'cause I'm a mad fan of H/Hr couple. :))

This story will be gloomy, depressing and a bit sad. It's seious and hard fanfic and it was hard for me to translate it into English... But I was trying my best. Thank's to Savius, who helped me with my grammar and also with some scenes ! I don't know what would I do without him !

Well then... This is the first chapter. R/R !

MEMORIES

CHAPTER - 1

" From Litnen lane to Diagon alley "

A dark figure wrapped in a hooded cloak was slowly walking down a gloomy street limping with each step. All the streetlights were broken and there was a thick layer of dust on the cracked glass casing. It was obvious that they were without power for a long time. Even if they had power there would still be no light due to the fact that there was too much dirt on them. This street was thinner than normal; two or three men couldn't walk along it shoulder to shoulder. Everywhere you looked the were signs that the street was deserted from the so-called shops with half destroyed doors covered with dirt and mold, to the broken windows which were boarded up, to the signboard which was just a piece of wood hanging on the chains. The images on them disappeared ages ago so it was almost impossible to find the required shop. The street seemed all the same everywhere and there was no signs which could help to find what you needed. The roofs of the houses were touching each other not allowing a shaft of sunlight to penetrate the gloomy street, making it more gloomy and dark, if that were possible. The sidewalk which was only five centimeters (about two inches) in width was covered with garbage because no one bothered to clean up hundreds of empty bottles, papers, boxes and other stuff. Yes, it was Litnen lane - a perfect place for making dark and dirty deeds come to pass. Nobody cared about this place, so no one ever too care of it. There was no normal person in the whole magic world who could just walk along this lane and not give it a second thought.

Nevertheless Hagrid visited this place sometimes but not because he wanted to. Like he used to say, "Hogwarts business."

Litnen lane was populated with dark wizards and other dirty freaks... but there was another brand of people who walked this dirty and desolate road... those who were lost or had to hide from normal people for some reason. There were always a lot of people on this road but you could walk down it and not notice a soul because every one was covered in garbage. Some of them were leaning against the wall, some were sitting on the ground with faces covered with their hands, some were walking slowly down the street... like ghosts or zombies.

He had seen this place before...five years ago. Five long years. It was when he accidentally cried out the wrong name of the alley and got to the shop for dark magic. He saw it when he was coming out of the shop. Only out of the corner of his eye. He was that time a kid and there was no need to hide from anyone, no need to be afraid of people. He was walking down it now and it was damn hard to make even one step. His legs were carrying him unwillingly forward along the dark and gloomy lane. He was swaying and he had to lean against the wall sometimes to take a breath and find some strength. He did this because he knew that if he fell on the ground there was a chance that he may not be able to rise to his feet again. He rested against the wall for several minutes and proceeded to walk slowly. Nobody in the street gave him a second glance because almost everyone there were just like him, but he knew that he wasn't like them.

Bright flashes of light were swirling before his eyes, his head was aching. It was not just simple visions or something else...it was memories. Memories of the Dark Lord and his own. They were mixing with reality and destroying the line between the two. Harry was confused sometimes about what was real and what was fake. These images were swirling in his head like a muggle movie on fast forward causing him a great, unbearable pain, and making him dizzy.

When those fits of pain were taking place he held his breath automatically making it hard to breathe, and after a few minutes he started to choke. His lungs would start asking for air, his mouth was opening and closing again but the pain was too strong to even breath. Then the fit passed, but not for a long. After a couple hours the fit would come back again.

The memories about Cedric Digorry's and Harry's parent's deaths visited him more often then all the others. Well, all the others seemed to be almost the same... there was only death. How many people died? Every time Harry had a vision he felt like he could feel their pain. Harry could remember when it all started. It was during his seventh year at Hogwarts. He was dragged to a strange castle where he faced Voldemort for the last time.

"So Harry you have finally come to join me."

"Wrong, Voldemort I have come to kill you"

"But, Harry, my dear boy, I am immortal."

"We'll see about that."

At that moment Voldemort raised his wand and screamed

"Crucio !"

Harry jumped up and over the spell flipping and twisting while pulling his wand out of his robes. He landed with a cat like grace hardly making a sound. Harry whispered a silent thanks to Dumbledore for giving him those lessons and then was off again running and shooting every kind of spell he knew at Voldemort. Different kinds of spells were coming out of their wands...until the Dark Lord was finally unarmed. Harry James Potter pointed his wand at Voldemort and shouted the death curse. But something went wrong. Lord Voldemort was killed but all his memories came into Harry's head in an instant. He screamed from a terrible pain and fell to his knees. They weren't his memories so his mind was trying to throw them off. However it didn't work. They were coming back to him again and again... forcing him to feel pain over and over again. Yes, he killed the Dark Lord, yes, he saved the wizarding world...but he destroyed his own life also. Only sometimes during a short breaks when there was no pain he started to remember something good. He was sitting near the cold stone wall and thinking about Ron and Hermione - the closest people to him. He wondered how were they living? Haven't they forgot about him?

" If Hermione and Ron were dating during the seventh year...they must've be engaged by now...I'm sure..." - he thought with a smile. Someone screamed but Harry didn't pay attention at it. He was enjoying these short moments of peace... when there was no pain and no memories of the Dark Lord.

He was starving. He hadn't eat for a few days. There was no way that someone will give him any kind of work. He changed a lot during the year. He wasn't Harry James Potter anymore. He wasn't Harry James Potter that so many girls were attracted to. His hair had grown and was resting on his shoulders, his glasses were half broken. Muddy, because of the pain, green eyes were looking from behind the round glasses. His forehead was covered with sweat, his lips were trembling. He was wearing faded brown pants which were red many months ago and a black hooded cloak covered with dirt and dust. He hardly looked human. He slowly rose to his feet still thinking about the good ol' times and started to walk down the Litnen lane. His destination was - dueling club " Shattered bones " which was located on a White street. Quite ironic name for such street 'cause it was just like the Litnen lane - gloomy and dark. Maybe many years ago it was bright and.. white indeed but now it was hard to describe it like that.

He was walking by the tramps who were rummaging in a heaps of garbage to find something to eat. He was trying not to pay attention to them so he concentrated on the place he needed to get to. There he was earning money which he needed to live. He was amusing the public by taking part in a death duels. He was invincible. He had beat all his contenders and almost always he stayed unharmed. Generally all the wounds he received during the duel were nothing compared to the pain he was feeling because of Voldemorts memories. His wounds were distracting him from the terrible pain in his head even though not too much.

Soon the street began to brighten. The Litnen lane was ending and he saw two index of an arms with extended index fingers. On one of them was written : " Diagon alley ". On the other he read : " Dark alley ". Unfortunately he had to turn to the right and walk through the Diagon alley and then straight to the White street. He didn't want to be there. He didn't want to see the faces of students shining with excitement from the thought that soon they will go to Hogwarts, and he was also afraid that he would meet someone familiar... They should not recognize him... Well, anyway nobody will ever recognize him. He stopped at the cross roads. Memories came back to him...this time his own. It was wonderful to recollect memories even about his fights with Malfoy. They were just childish fights for him right now even though he didn't think like this when he was learning at Hogwarts. Harry smiled weakly and pulled a hood over his face even though it wasn't necessary because it was a deep night and not too many people were walking around the Diagon alley during this time. There were always some students with their parents or friends and also some wizards hurrying to the Leaky Cauldron. It was getting colder and colder with every minute. The sun had already disappeared behind the horizon and Diagon alley was captured by darkness. However there was a bit of light coming from the streetlights which were standing on sidewalk.

He was glad to see the light, any kind of light. He had spent a whole year on a gloomy Litnen lane and nothing but pain, cold, and darkness was around him. Even a dim light of the streetlights was heaven to him. After some minutes he continued walking. He was looking around with a small smile. Strangely today there was too many people in the street. Big groups of students were walking here and there looking for a required things for the next year in Hogwarts.

Harry lowered his head a little so that the light of the streetlights wouldn't touch his face. Harry was trying to concentrate on a place he needed to get to...He was afraid that a new wave of pain will capture him and then he probably won't be able to continue his journey for a few hours. It was very painful to walk along this alley. Everything was so familiar : shops, cafes, benches.... He stopped again. Every time he was here ( which was not frequently ) he couldn't help but look into the shops through the windows. He was remembering Ron and Hermione and how they were walking into this shops to buy everything for the upcoming year at Hogwarts. Through the windows covered with dust he could see the smiling faces of customers and shop keepers trying to sell as much as they could. Harry felt tears forming in his eyes and he didn't even try to hold them back. The pain inside of his head was too strong to keep inside of him his emotions too. Harry stepped closer to the window of the shop " Flourish and Blotts" and closed his eyes. Among incoherent images his own memories were arising in his mind and tormenting him even more strongly than everything else. He missed everything ha had to renounce. And maybe somewhere deep in his heart he wanted to walk across this alley again and feel as nothing bad never took place... like he was just a little boy who came to Diagon alley to buy supplies for the school. He stepped away from the window and proceeded walking along the street. It was getting colder with each minute...The were very few people who remained in the street...

... Flash again... A man wearing a dark cloak illuminated by a bright light appeared before his eyes. His wand was pointed at the man creeping near his legs. He was praying for mercy...But the Dark Lord shows no mercy...This word is unknown to him. A wide smile appeared on a cold and cruel face. And a terrible phrase escaped his mouth : "Avada Kedavra!" Before he died he could say only one last word : " Spare me..." Terrible pain was clouding his eyes. Harry fell to the ground and hit his knee upon the cold stone of sidewalk. He wrapped his arms around his head automatically. It seemed that his brain was about to blow up. The memory dismissed but the pain remained and it was strong enough to keep him lying on the ground.

- Sir? Are you alright, sir? - he suddenly heard somebody's soft voice.


	2. Dueling club shattered bones

Diclaimer : I owndueling club " Shattered bones ", Litnen lane, White street, Mil Aten, Anemal Canis... oh, and the plot line ! Everything else belong to the mighty J K Rowling !

A/N : Hi, guys ! Sorry it took me so long to write a new chapter but I was really exhausted. Exams... hate them ! I was sleeping for an hour or two all this time... God, it was awful ! I'm so tired ! It took me long to translate this chapter but now you can read it and tell me what you think ! ;)

_CHAPTER - 2 _

_DUELING CLUB "SHATTERED BONES"_

- Sir ? Are you alright, sir ? - he suddenly heard somebody's soft voice. Strangely the pain didn't go away but it ceased and stopped torturing his head but the pain in his knee still was strong. And then, right after the pain almost faded a weakness came which deprived him his control over his own body. His brain was sending signals but neither legs nor arms wanted to move. That familiar voice which belonged obviously to a young woman almost dragged him onto the field of light and made him helpless. He was trying not to rise his head partly because he just couldn't, partly because he didn't want somebody to see his tortured face. He didn't need somebody's compassion he just needed this pain to stop... and nobody was able to do that. And if so... no need to be sorry for him. It won't change anything.

But to tell the truth, sometimes he wanted to talk to somebody, to tell everything he was keeping inside of him for a whole year of loneliness. Unfortunately there was no such person and he didn't want to tell the first wizard he met that he's a missing Harry Potter.

He was always in the Litnen lane or at the White street and he barely went anywhere else but even if he did he was trying to hide himself in the darkness so that nobody will ever recognise him. For the first time during the whole year someone else other than the owner of the dueling club said something to him. Harry felt that something warm and soft touched his hand and shuddered.

- Don't be afraid. I won't harm you. - she quickly said. - Can you hear me ?

- Yes... - Harry answered. His voice was weak and silent from a strong pain.

- You're sick ?

- No... - he whispered and then repeated to make sure that the woman heard him. - No. I'm alright. - he tried to stand up but nothing worked. He was too weak. The woman helped him to sit near the streetlight and took his arm. Harry's head automatically fell to his chest. He took a deep sigh. He was trying hard not to look at his interlocutor. From under his hood he could only see her hands : white, soft and beautiful. She was holding his weak palm and even though Harry couldn't see her face he was sure that she was very worried. The nervousness was flooding from her and floating in the air. His long hair fell upon his face so that only lips, nose and right eye were visible. He looked out from under the hood and felt as if all the troubles disappeared at once even though he knew that that was not for a long. A woman was sitting near him and it seemed as if an angel came down from heavens and gave a hand to Harry Potter. For a moment Harry really thought that he died 'cause he felt so good and light that it seemed too impossible for him. Her long blond hair were lying on her shoulders, some of the ringlets were neatly plaited into thin braids, deep brown eyes locked on him, eyebrows moved together...

- Can I help you somehow ? - she asked with an obvious sympathy and participation. Harry sighed.

- No... unfortunately you can't help me... and no one can... - he shut his eyes strongly from another wave of pain. Not as strong as during the visions but it was a sign that the new fit of pain was going to take place any minute now.

- Are you sure ?

- Yes. - he repeated once again trying to make his own voice strong and straight. - Don't waste your time on me... That's my destiny... to suffer till the end of my life.

- Tell me what happened to you and I'm sure I can help you somehow.

Harry looked at her and suddenly felt a strange urge to tell everything to that woman even if it ment to open himself to everyone. Millions of thoughts appeared in his head and began swirling around trying to stand into a straight phrases which he could say to the woman and not scaring her too much. "She must've working in some kind of a hospital if she's willing to help me... Or maybe she just felt sorry for a young man who can't even walk because of this terrible pain ? " Anyway, Harry felt that he was ready to tell everything to her no matter what this may lead to. He opened his mouth but was managed to say only :

- Well, I...

In the next moment a voice appeared behind them which belonged obviously to the woman's boyfriend.

- What are you doing here ? Come on, let's go ! We're gonna be late !

Harry didn't even bother to rise his head, he was looking at the woman in front of him like on an incredibly beautiful flower which he had never seen before. She turned to look at the guy, shot a glance full of pain over Harry and unwillingly stood up still holding his hand. It seemed that she, like Harry lost control over her own body and she couldn't even force herself to let go his palm. Her friend took her by her left arm anxiously and dragged her along with him down the street.

- I can't believe it ! Why do you always hanging around someone like him ?! - the guy complained swinging his hands in different directions. He was trying to ignore the angry looks Hermione was shooting at him even though it was very hard. It seemed that she wanted to make a hole in his head using only her eyes.

- Ron, when we were learning at Hogwarts you were always freaking me out with your offending phrases considering the S.P.E.W and now when we're adults you're going to freak me out with your phrazes about my job ?! When are you going to grow up and treat me with a hint of respect ?! Don't you understand ?! When I'm helping somebody like that man on the sidestreet it seems that I sort of... - she fell silence just in time. She almost touched the theme she was always avoiding. She made a long pause and then spoke again only this time her voice was more calm and more silent.

- It's my duty, Ron. And that miserable man was so sick that he even fell to the ground. It's amazing that he didn't broke anything !

- Oh, he was just drunk. That's why he fell to the ground. - Ron said indifferently and turned his head to the left. Suddenly the shop " Florrish and Blotts" seemed very interesting to him. He prefered to look anywhere else but not into Hermione's eyes. He didn't want to freak her out but nevertheless he couldn't help but try to make her angry. It was so funny to watch how the color of 'Mione's face was changing from the normal one into pink, red and finally crimson - that was a sign that the time came when it's immensely important to stop and apologise. Some of the Hermione's accusations hurt him because they were true, but truth was even more painful and he started to get angry. And when he was angry nothing and no one could stop him from shouting offensive phrases into the face of his opponent. The words that he didn't respect Hermione was a lie and the fact that he considered her job as stupid was true. He really thought that trying to help some wizards like the one they have just seen is simply a waste of time. Of course he knew why Hermione has chosen that kind of job but to him it was another S.P.E.W club and nothing else.

- Ron ! How can you say such things ?! I looked into the eyes of that man and saw such pain that no one can even imagine !You should try and hold his arm. He's so weak... and...

- Oh, no. Never will I touch his hand. - Ron said a bit annoyed. He felt that he had to stop but he couldn't. Lucky for him Hermione didn't pay attention at his last expression.

- There was something familiar in his face... - she said dreamily, her gaze was directed elsewhere.

- He's just a simple trampt just like all the others. - Ron commented, his voice cold and distant.

Herm didn't say anything. Her thoughts took her somewhere far far away. She was thinking about that poor young man and how she wished to help him somehow. If only she knew how... She was ignoring Ron's cold and offensive phrases that's why it was hard for him to freak her out these days. But sometimes she wanted to make him understand... to make him feel or at least imagine what those people which Hermione was trying to help felt. After everything that happened she decided that she no longer can stand for the rights of the house-elfs, so she found another thing to do. She became a doctor in St. Mungo's hospital. But she was working not with a simple patients and not in the St. Mungo's building actually. She was working in a knew recently appeared building. There lied patients with a strange and unknown diseases, people who had no place to go or someone who just needed help and couldn't receive it from anyone. After a few months of work all the house-elfs flew out of her head. She mostly cared about the people now. When she saw HOW MANY people needed help, needed some kind of a place to spend cold nights... when she saw all that, she understood that that's her job - to help people. But mostly she has chosen this kind of work because when she learned about Harry's death she could find a consolation only working in the hospital. Ron understood that there can't be anything between them and told her that it will be better if they'll be just friends. And Hermione didn't resist. When she was dating Ron she felt guilty because Harry was always all alone by himself. And who knows maybe if she didn't go for a walk with Ron that night and stayed with Harry... maybe everything would be different now. He wouldn't have to fight Voldemort all alone by himself... maybe he would be walking with them along the Diagon alley right next to her, smiling and laughing with them. She remember that night as if it was only yesterday. That night after one of their regular quarrels Ron invited Hermione for a trip to Hogsmeade. Those days everything were hanging on a thin thread... everything could end any time... so of course she accepted his invitation. God, she thought that she loved him...

She was coming from the library back into gryffindore common room. She told the right password and came in. She saw Harry sitting in his favorite armchair near the fire. Even though she knew that she may be late for a trip to Hogsmeade she couldn't ignore Harry and walk past him without saying a word. She slowly walked to him, sat beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. No reaction. Then she sat down on the floor right in front of him. She had never seen him so sad and gloomy. His face was miserable and his eyes were red as if he cried recently. She asked him what's wrong and he just said that he's a bit sick and that's all. Hermione always could see when he was lying. Needless to say that he just couldn't lie at all. He always tried to tell only truth even though there were moments when he was hiding something from her and Ron. Both of them were silent for a long time. Hermione waited when he'll find strength to tell what really happened but he just stared at her sadly. Then 'Mione sat on the couch beside him and embraced him. And Harry began to cry. She had never seen him crying before. " Stay with me...please " - he whispered. " Of course. " - she replied. Harry wiped his tears away and was not crying any more. He was just sitting on a couch, his head on Hermione's shoulder. During that time he felt himself really calm...and Hermione could feel it. But suddenly Ron came down from the boy's dormitory. When he saw Harry and Hermione...holding each other, a terrible feeling appeared inside of him - he was jealious. Trying to take control over his own voice he reminded as polite as he could that they were going on a date and it's better to hurry up. Harry told her to go and don't worry about him 'cause he feel better now. Hermione hesitated for quite a long time. But the smile that appeared on his face assured her that everything is okay indeed. " Stupid ! How could I believe him ! Deep in my heart I knew that his smile wasn't sincere ! I must have stayed with him and support him ! He must've crying for a very important reason. Something terrible had happened ...Something really terrible. But now I will never know what exactly happened that day... I left him alone in a time of trouble and went on a stupid date instead ! He died because of me !! " - she thought. She always blamed only herself in his death. And these gloomy thoughts which were swirling in her head very often were making it hard for her to sleep at night. And she could sit in the kitchen all night with a cigarette and a glass of wiskey in her hands pluged in her memories and thoughts. And nothing could help her, nothing could wash away her pain. That's why she became a doctor. She thought that if she couldn't help Harry, maybe she could help other people at least.

- Ron, it's unbelievable !! Don't you feel sorry for those people ?! - Hermione's face started to get red. Ron noticed that but he couldn't stop anymore.

- Why would I feel sorry for them ? It wasn't me who made them roam from one heap of garbage to another ! It's their fault ! - 'Mione's face became crimson. Ron understood that he came too far but it was too late.

- Oh yeah ?!! If it wasn't me, you would roam between heaps of garbage too !!! Don't you remember ? It was me who was always helping you and...and...H-harry.... - she said with a shivering voice and turned away from him. Ron looked at her with a guilt in his eyes, surprised that for the first time he didn't say a word after such a long lecture. A change in Hermione's voice made him sad too. It was the most painful topic for both of them.

- Well, are we going ? - he asked trying to change the subject.

- No. - Hermione answered firmly.

- Oh, please !! Today's my birthday !!

- I don't want to look how two wizards are trying to kill each other. I have seen enough death already. I fear that a few terrible memories may appear. Well, you know...

- Yeah, I know... But who told you that they will kill each other ? They will fight until one of them will be knocked out.

- Are you sure ? - she asked uncertainly.

- Of course ! And by the way, Anemal Canis will fight today ! Invincible Anemal ! He never loose ! He's incredible !

- Anemal Canis ?

- Yeah, he's the youngest participant in duels ever !

- Really ? How old is this Superman ?

- Ehh... 18, I guess.

- 18 ?!! Just 18 ?!! And he's participating in duels already ?!

- Yeah... I heard that he's not a guy who can easily get any kind of job.

- Really ? Who's he ? A warewolf ?

- No... There's something else with him. Anemal Canis is a very mysterious figure... People say that many years ago he was a famous person.

- And now he's not famous ?

- Not really. Not many people visit these duels... They are forbidden by Ministry of Magic.

- What ?! Forbidden ?! No ! We're not going !!

- Calm down, Hermione ! They're not paying attention at those duels any more ! They have more important things to do ! Duels were held for 10, no... 20 years since the last time the Ministry was trying to forbid them.

- Are you sure ?

- Yes. I'm telling you ! Come on. Tickets are with me.

- Okay, okay... I'm coming with you. And where is that club ?

- On a White street.

- On a White street ?!

- Hermione !

- Okay-okay...

Limping with each step Harry finally reached the White street. As was said before this street was almost like the the Litnen lane. Well, maybe it was a bit cleaner... But it was very dark. The street was always captured by the darkness as if someone covered the sun with a huge hand not giving the light even a little chance to penetrate on the White street. There was no streetlights at all instead there were small gas lamps which were out of order. The owners of the houses didn't bother to light them.

He walked four rows of houses and appeared on the crossroads of four streets : White street, Invisible street, Long street and Wings street. Here was the place he was trying to get to for two days - dueling club "Shattered bones".

Only one thought gave him strength to continue walking - that he'll finally get something to eat. Dueling club was not a big building with flat roof, small door and two little windows which were boarded up. A dense smoke was floating from the pipe on the roof and when he thought about warmth he felt himself even more better. A thin stone path conducted to it and Harry was walking along it slowly looking at the thin beams of light hardly making their way through the small cracks between the boards and thinking about the poor guy he will have to defeat this time. In such moments he could feel the intolerable weigh of guilt lying on his shoulders. When he killed Voldemort he thought that it would be easy but it wasn't. And not only because all Voldemort's memories passed to him but also because for the first time in his life he killed someone. Maybe he killed not a human but he took someone's life. He had a very disguisting feeling that now he's just like Voldemort - a killer. But it was not the last murder which he had to make even though unwilingly. In the very begining when he was participating in his first duels he killed two people casually. And he remember all this. This memories were mixing with the memories of the Dark Lord and it seemed that there was no difference between them. Sometimes he felt that he's loosing his mind and deep in his soul he would be glad if something like this may happen. If he was crazy then maybe it wouldn't be so painful to see all those terrible images...

He left his thoughts, walked up the rotted steps and pushed the green door covered with mould, above it there was a sign on which there were two wands crossed together. The dueling club " Shattered Bones" looked as bad as from an outside. There was an old carpet with a big holes in it on a floor, the walls were covered with pieces of parchment on which there were a lot of numbers. There were also portraits with a moving images of the famouse duelants who died many many years ago. But only the eyes of the figures on the portraits were moving watching a tall figure walking along the corridor. Harry just didn't pay attention at them. He already knew that as soon as he will repart from them on a large distance they'll begin to cry out insulting retorts and different kinds of spells. The corridor was ending with two doors. On one of them there was a sign : Office. On the other was written : Stage. Harry pushed the left door and appeared in a small room which didn't look like an office. Most likely it was a small bedroom. There was a table covered with table-cloth standing right in the middle of the room, two book shelfs, a bed which was standing in a far corner of the room and a chimney in which the fire was burning. Right to the left from the book shelf there was a small door... well, at least there was one part of it.

A man was sitting on a chair. In his left hand he was holding a fork and eating something very quickly. And in the other hand there was a silver goblet with wine. He had dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, dense eyebrows, sharp nose, strong chin covered with bristle and plump lips. Yes, that was the owner of the dueling club - Mil Aten.

He felt that someone was staring at him and lifted his eyes. Then he suddenly rose from his seat, threw the fork into the plate with roast potatoes and vegetables and embraced Harry with a huge smile on his face.

- Oh, Anemal ! You came at last !! I haven's seen you for ages!


End file.
